Opposites Attracting
by LaurenLovesGlee
Summary: What happens when Luke Smith suddenly starts noticing his best friend Rani in a new way? And where are all the teachers in the school? Read to find out. Note, recently rated T due to fights and romance :
1. What's happening?

**Opposites Attracting**

**Author's Note**

**I've noticed that there aren't many Luke/Rani pairings on here. Even though I LOVE Clyde/Rani, I'm a fan of odd pairings, so I figured that because there isn't many Luke/Rani pairings, it must be odd, so I took up the challenge (also, I have a little bit of a soft spot for the two of them, don't hurt me!). With that aside, the start of the fic! This is prior to Luke going to University in Series 4.**

**Chapter 1**

"Mum!" If we're not careful, I'm going to be late, and I don't think my teacher will like that very much. I remember when Clyde was late once, yeah, got a big telling off-"Luke shouted.

"Yes, that's all well and good Luke, but didn't you say you we're running late?" Sarah Jane smiled. With that, the two bolted out the door at top speed to Sarah Jane's little green car and sped off towards the school.

Luke noticed something was different the moment he walked into the class. For starters, one side of the classroom was basically empty, while the other side was thriving with pupils, including Clyde and Rani. Secondly, the teacher wasn't here yet, even though he was ten minutes late, a crime in his teacher's class. Lastly, there was a face in the crowd of pupils which he didn't recognise. At that moment, he figured everything together.

"New girl" Luke groaned. It's not like he didn't like new people, it's just the fact that everything and everyone in the class gets all confounded when someone new arrives. Then again, it all gets settled after a month or two, so Luke didn't seem to mind too much. He was just about to set his belongings down on his desk when a familiar voice beckoned him.

"Lukey boy!" Clyde cheerfully called.

"Hello Clyde. What's the latest?" Luke asked.

"New girl, calls herself Amy, she's really quite nice." Clyde grinned.

"In other words, Clyde fancies her already." Rani laughed, coming up behind Clyde. Clyde blushed a deep shade of crimson and went to playfully hit Rani on the head. Rani neatly ducked, irritating a flustered Clyde.

"I do not! Rani you're just jealous that it's a new girl and not a new boy!" Clyde answered back.

"Whatever you say" Rani teased. The three of them walked through the crowds of pupils until they reached an overwhelmed Amy. After a long conversation about interests and hobbies, Luke looked over at a smitten Clyde. He smiled. It was about time Clyde found a love interest since he realised nothing could happen between him and Rani. Just as well, their friendship was too strong to make anything like that happen. Luke gaze wondered over to Rani. She was happily gossiping to Amy about movie stars like Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt. Luke couldn't help but grin slightly. That was Rani, never mind who you are, Rani Chandra was bound to become your friend, unless you were an alien trying to take over the world of course. Luke continued looking at Rani, but he couldn't figure out why he still looking at her. Maybe something wasn't right with her, or maybe it was because he noticed she looked rather pretty today. Rani glanced over at Luke, causing Luke to blush a slight pink. Rani brushed it off, thinking he wasn't really looking at her for long. It suddenly dawned on Rani that something was seriously odd.

"Hey, it's twenty-five minutes into first lesson, where's Mr Davidson?"

Everyone hushed and became silent. Clyde strutted over the way he did when he was searching for aliens with Sarah Jane and the gang. Luke scuttled over with a puzzled look on his face.

"You're right Rani, where could he be? If he was ill or something, we'd have a supply by now, but we don't" Clyde stated.

"And, Mr Davidson is never late, I mean NEVER late. Something's not right" Luke added.

"Let's go check it out, somebody's bound to know something about his absence" Rani said, before sprinting out of the room.

Luke's head was scrambled. Not only was he confused about the length of time he looked at Rani, but also this new case of the missing teacher. Mr Smith had picked up some unusual readings the night before, but dismissed them as minor malfunctions with Earth's satellites. Luke was now sure something was wrong, for when the trio ran past every class, there wasn't a teacher in sight. Clyde and Rani looked around mystified, hoping to find some inspiration on the walls, which was useless.

"What on Earth is going on? Where is everyone?" Rani questioned.

"Search me, I haven't got a clue" Clyde murmured.

It was then that they heard footsteps, not children's footprints either. They didn't even sound human. Luke unexpectedly grabbed hold of the nearest thing for comfort, which happened to be Rani's hand. Although she was initially shocked, Rani squeezed his hand back as the three prepared for what was coming through the door ahead of them.

**Shall I carry on? Please review and tell me what you thought. A/N Mr Davidson and Amy are made up characters, I needed someone new in my story as a replacement for Rani as Clyde's love interest and I don't know any of the teachers names, so I made one up ****Thanks for reading. SarahJaneFan xxx**


	2. The Malis Monstrum

**Authors note**

**Sorry the last chapter was rubbish; I'm new to the world of fan fiction so it might take a bit of time to adjust to regular story writing. Stick with me though! I've got a huge imagination in my little head and hopefully it will lend me a hand now and again ****Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures, but I have made up the alien race in this chapter ****Enjoy!**

**Opposites Attracting**

**Chapter 2**

The figure approaching the trio was a rather interesting one at that. It was definitely an alien, no doubt about that, but Luke, Clyde or Rani didn't have the foggiest clue what it was. They hadn't encountered something like this before. It was a large, rounded creature with a single eye. Its two feet were large and were more like flippers. The creature itself seemed like it belonged in some kind of watery place as it had gills on the side of its thick, blue neck, though it seemed to be able to breathe air through its oddly shaped mouth. It had long, blue, scaly arms which had a bit of skin connected to its flabby torso, like wings. Its eye was a deep shade of green, and its glare didn't look like a friendly one at that. Its ice cold gaze set its eye upon the teenagers in front of it. Then, in a raspy voice, it began to speak.

"Which one of you is Luke Smith?" He gasped.

Clyde and Rani managed to block the stare they wanted to give Luke, but were confused by the alien's question.

"Why do you want to know?" Rani bravely asked.

"Rani shut up!" Clyde growled.

"I need to speak with Luke Smith, which one of you is Luke Smith? It is of great urgency."

"I am" Luke stated with a motionless face, attempting to keep calm, to stop himself from grabbing both Rani and Clyde and sprinting down the corridor before you could say 'alien'.

"I need you to come with me" the alien commanded.

"Why?"

"You do not have a say in the matter, you must come with me now"

"Like hell he's going with you!" Rani shouted defensively, before blocking Luke from the monster before them.

"Rani's right! Luke's not going anywhere with you! You're an alien, and that's bad news! Rani, page Sarah Jane now!" Clyde yelled.

"Already doing it! There, she'll get that now and be here in the blink of an eye"

"You humans do not understand, if you get in my way, I will find a way to set you aside, now Luke Smith, come with me now" the monster demanded.

"What are you anyway? And why do I need to come with you?"

"I am the Malis Monstrum, now Luke Smith come with me now"

"No way, that's an alien, a real live alien, they actually exist!" a small voice squeaked behind them. Everybody turned round to see a pale looking Amy staring away at the Malis Monstrum.

"Amy, get away now!" Clyde shouted. But it was too late.

"Finally, a diversion!" the Malis Monstrum bellowed, before releasing a bluish coloured light from its slimy hand straight towards a startled Rani. The glow hit the teenager at a fast pace, so all Clyde, Luke and Amy could do was watch their friend hit the floor unconsciously. Luke was first to reach the frail girl.

"RANI! No please no! What have you done!" Luke screamed, while holding Rani close to him.

"I warned you that I'd find a way of setting your friends aside, now come with me if you don't want your other friends to suffer the same punishment."

Luke hesitated before asking "I'll come with you, but first you have to swear Rani and everyone will be unharmed!"

The monster considered the proposition before replying "Agreed, your friends will come to no harm if you come with me now".

Luke gently settled Rani down, but before letting her go completely, he whispered to her "You're going to be alright, I promise" and with that, gave her a small kiss on her head. As he stood up, a crouched, horrified Clyde grabbed hold of Luke's ankle, vigorously shaking his head, silently pleading him to stay. Luke shook his head back, knowing he had to go to help his friends. He glanced over at the new girl and nodded respectably at her, with her response being a slight whimper as she rushed to Clyde and Rani's side. Luke took a deep breath and nodded to the Malis Monstrum, signalling that he was ready to go. With that, a teleportation beam surrounded the two and just like that, they had gone.

Luke held his hand to his head, feeling dizzy due to the teleportation being a little rough. Luke then gasped at what he saw around him. Lying on the floor right before him, were all the teachers at Park Vale. Luke had seen enough.

"What is this madness? Why do you need me? What do you want?"

The creature slowly turned around. Gathering his thoughts, he then replied,

"I need your brain. I thought the teachers would give me enough knowledge to help me with my quest, but alas, they were useless. Before they all passed out though, some of them mentioned Luke Smith, a boy genius. I know I needed this genius to help me with the task that has been given to me. You are the last piece of the puzzle. As soon as I get what I need from your brain, my work will be complete." The alien grinned.

"And what work would that be?" Luke dared to ask.

The monster just smiled.

**Ooooh cliffhanger! A bit longer than my last one, still not up to the standards I've seen on here though. Oh well, I'm progressing! What will happen next? What is the Malis Monstrum's plan? Is Rani okay? Find out in the next chapter of Opposites Attracting! (Btw, the name Malis Monstrum basically means Sea Monster in Latin, it's really supposed to Monstrum Malis but I thought it sounded better the other way round****) Please read and REVIEW! Thanks! SarahJaneFan xxx **


	3. Help?

**Author's note**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I've been doing mock exams for the past two weeks and yesterday I had two really horrible ones, Welsh and P.E so sorry for not updating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures or any of the characters, except the Malis Monstrum and Amy. Enjoy!**

**Opposites Attracting **

**Chapter 3**

"Why do you need me?" Luke demanded.

"If you must know Luke Smith, I need your help."

Luke froze. Help? Aliens often ask them for help, but almost every time they mean helping in a way to try to destroy the Earth, or take over the human race. Luke shook his head in a confused manner.

"Help for what?"

"I'm trying to save the Earth, now will you help me Luke Smith?"

"Saving the Earth? No way! You can't be! I mean, you kidnapped teachers, you kidnapped me and you hurt Rani! There's no way you're trying to help us!"

"That's where you are wrong Master Smith. One, yes I did kidnap your teachers, but only to gain the knowledge I needed to help with my technology. Two, technically I haven't kidnapped you as you willingly came with me. Three, I haven't hurt the female, I blasted her with a Sleeping Charm we Malis' use on our planet to help with irregular sleeping patterns, she is simply sleeping, and will wake up shortly, I only hit her was a small dose. Four, yes I am trying to help you, more than you realise. Now, have you stopped asking question? Are you ready to assist me?"

Luke just stared.

Rani woke with a start.

"What happened? Where's the monster?"

Clyde coughed awkwardly.

"He's gone, and he took Luke with him."

"WHAT?" A voice rang out behind them. There stood no other but Sarah Jane Smith herself, and she didn't look happy.

"What do you mean he took Luke? What took him? What happened?" Sarah Jane yelled.

"Well-"began Amy.

"Who's this?" Sarah Jane groaned.

I'm Amy; I saw the alien, me and Clyde did." Amy murmured.

"Clyde! What did I say about getting other people involved? Anyway, someone explain!"

"Sorry Sarah Jane. But this is what happened, we were all in class and we noticed that we didn't have a teacher, we went out investigating and all the teachers were gone. Then this big blue monster-"

"I think it said it was called the Malis Monstrum" Rani called.

"Yeah thanks, and it wanted Luke, then when Rani blocked Luke, it shot her with this blue glowy thing and the monster said if anyone else got in his way, he'd do the same, so Luke went with him."

"Hmm, Malis Monstrum? I haven't heard that one before. Best check it up with Mr Smith."

"Umm is anyone gonna explain what's going here? I'm not going crazy am I?" Amy questioned.

"No Amy you're not crazy, just unfortunate to get muddled up in these things. Clyde, help Rani up, we need to go."

"What about me? What do I do?" Amy spoke in a timid voice.

"Forget this has ever happened Amy." Sarah Jane sternly said.

"But I can't! After what I saw it do to Rani, after seeing Luke disappear with it, I need answers, and I have a feeling you have them Sarah Jane."

Sarah Jane pondered. She already had Luke, Rani and Clyde. She didn't want to get anyone else involved, especially not another teenager. Then again, Sarah Jane saw something in this girl, demanding the knowledge she wanted, wanting to know everything. She reminded Sarah Jane of _herself_. She smiled. Also, with Luke currently missing, she could do with another pair of hands.

"Keep up then, and don't ask silly questions." Sarah Jane grinned.

Amy beamed and ran to catch up with Clyde and Rani, who was being aided by Clyde. Clyde smiled at Amy. It was obvious Sarah Jane liked the look of her; it didn't take a lot of pleading and begging to let her come along, just like Rani. He _liked_ Amy, he couldn't deny that, Rani was right, the sod. Amy glanced over at Clyde and grinned when he looked away embarrassed. So different to how he was with all his classmates, he was still funny, but had a soft side she discovered too. She might even consider her interest as a _crush_. She blushed a deep pink with the thought of it. It was at this point that Rani interfered with both Clyde and Amy's thoughts.

"Not that it's bad or anything, but do you lovebirds mind not flirting with each other while I'm in the middle of you, it's a bit weird." Rani teased.

"Shut up Rani! We're not lovebirds." Clyde protested, but couldn't help a glance over at a crimson-faced Amy.

"Please Rani, I'm still new here. I'd need to know someone better before deciding if I have a crush on them or not." Amy whispered, gazing at a shy Clyde.

"Of course, keep telling yourself that, guys!" Rani smirked as she was helped into the car by the two.

"So, what are you trying to save the world from exactly?"

"Them."

"Who's 'them'?"

"The creatures you hope never to meet in your life. They feed off energy of children's beliefs. Once they're in your mind, it's hard to get them back out, it doesn't happen often."

"So why are you involved?"

"They destroyed most of my species, I and some others were able to escape, but when we heard that their next target was Earth, I knew I had to stop them, otherwise Earth would suffer greatly."

"I'm sorry for your loss. So what exactly do you need my brain for?"

"So many questions! I need the knowledge you have on the concept of a child's mind. If I can understand it, we might be able to use it against them."

"Good idea, I have the knowledge of 10,000 children in my head, if there's anyone who knows everything thing about the concept of children's minds, it's me."

"Brilliant, now, let's begin! They could already be on their way..."

**Da da dummm! Bit of a cliffhanger there! I personally think I'm getting better at writing stories now, but what do you think? Good chapter? Bad chapter? You tell me yourself, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! P.S: The bad guys, I've made them up too, but based it off the Nightmare Man, who lives off the energy of nightmares, the Trickster, who lives off time energy, and the Pied Piper, who lived of the energy of fear. Thanks a lot! SarahJaneFan xxx**


	4. The Mysterious Being

**Authors note**

**I am sooooo sorry. I haven't updated this story for MONTHS! I have never left something that long before, I'm supposed to be revising for GCSEs at the moment, but I couldn't leave it any longer. So sorry guys (whoever is actually reading this :L) but I'm back now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures or any of its characters. The only things I own are Amy, the Malis Monstrum and another character coming soon...**

**Chapter 4**

Luke didn't really feel anything. It was like the feeling you get when you know someone is looking at you but you're looking at something else. While the Malis Monstrum was finishing off his scan of Luke's mind, Luke cast back to the others. Were they okay? Has Sarah-Jane arrived at the scene yet? Had Rani woken up yet? Luke frowned in the direction of the Malis Monstrum. He was still miffed at the fact he did that to Rani, whether it did any harm or not. Then he grinned slightly. He was still really pleased Rani would be okay. He had been thinking of Rani a lot lately, but he wasn't sure why. She probably said something memorable to him, though he couldn't remember what it was...

"Scan is now complete Luke Smith" the Malis Monstrum stated.

"Right, what we do now?"

"I have to analyze it, see what part of the brain creates beliefs, then try to find a way to build a defence mechanism around it."

"How long will that take?"

"I am unsure. At the latest, 6 days."

"_6 days! That thing could be here by then!_"

"Yes I understand that Luke Smith, but it's the best I can do."

"Okay, okay. Let's hope that creature you told me about decides to turn up a week late."

"Mr Smith, I need you." The simple command had massive results. Amy gawped as the alien super-computer opened up to reveal its complicated and advanced insides. In Amy's opinion, even the cheesy fanfare was impressive.

"Wow."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool, isn't he?" Rani grinned.

"Just a tad" Amy gulped.

"Hello Sarah-Jane, how may I assist you? Oh, I see we have a guest."

"Yes, Mr Smith, this is Amy, Amy, Mr Smith" Sarah-Jane introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you Amy."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Smith."

"Mr Smith, I need you to tell me everything you know about a creature called a Malis Monstrum."

"Of course, Sarah-Jane. Processing..."

Amy took the opportunity to look around the attic. Small it may be, compact and magnificent it most certainly was. It was stuffed full of alien gadgets that amazed Amy even more than the time she discovered Pluto wasn't a planet. She looked at Clyde with expectant eyes.

"You do this kind of thing often then?"

Clyde spun round, not expecting a question like that to pop up.

"Well, yeah, I suppose we do."

"It's incredible. Life must be so exciting living a lifestyle like this."

"Yeah, we never know what's coming, which makes it kind of scary, but mysterious, lively and fun all at the same time. I'd be a completely different person if it wasn't for Sarah-Jane and her little attic in Ealing."

The two started laughing, Rani pretended to wretch and Sarah-Jane smiled slightly, but then Mr Smith suddenly sprang to life.

"Process complete. Malis Monstrum is a species from the Crystallum Galaxy. They are known to be peaceful, graceful and completely in sync with their natural surroundings. They don't appear to be any kind of threat to us, so may I inquire to why you are researching them Sarah-Jane?

"They took Luke. You must be mistaken Mr Smith. The creature threatened these three and took Luke away. They can't be harmless!" Sarah-Jane cried. She looked on the verge of crying, something not normal in the slightest. Rani thought it was an appropriate time to give Sarah-Jane a hug.

"Don't worry Sarah-Jane, we'll find him. He'll be fine."

Rani silently prayed that Luke was okay. She could only remember him holding her hand, standing in front of him and then it went black. She mentally punched herself for being so useless. It might have been her downfall that lead Luke to go to that monster. She also felt like crying, but decided to stay strong for Sarah-Jane; after all, it's her own son that's been taken.

"On the contrary Sarah-Jane, I have some news that may change your opinion of the Malis Monstrum."

"I highly doubt it, but go on."

"Some time ago, the Malis Monstrum's planet was completely deprived of the children. They were like empty shells, just solid beings with no souls. Eventually, it caused the destruction of the planet. Very few of the inhabitants escaped, vowing to help fellow planets that were under the threat of the mysterious being that caused the devastation."

"How horrible. So, are you saying that if the Malis Monstrum did take Luke, it was because they are trying to help? But how?" Rani called.

"It is said that the children stopped believing. It was said their worst fears were revealed, before everything they believed in was ripped from them, like the belief of hope, love, sorrow, emotions in general. It is widely believed that the mysterious being fed off the energy of the children's beliefs."

"Of course! Luke's mind has the concept of 10,000 children! The Malis Monstrum could be using that information to try and help!" Sarah-Jane shouted excitedly.

"The mind concept of 10,000 children?" Amy gasped.

"We'll explain later." Clyde whispered.

"So what do we do now?" Rani asked.

"Do the most sensible thing. Hopefully, the Malis Monstrum's ship is in orbit. If it is, I might be able to pass a message through to make sure Luke is okay."

"Good idea Sarah-Jane!" Clyde grinned.

"This is so exciting!" Amy squealed.

"It gets better than this Amy, this is just the beginning." Clyde smiled. He then swore he saw Amy smile and blush. He went the shade of crimson in return. Rani rolled her eyes sarcastically and placed her arm on Sarah-Jane's shoulder.

"Right, can you detect them Mr Smith?" Sarah-Jane questioned.

"Scanning...Space vessel located. Confirmed Malis Monstrum's position."

"Can you patch me through?"

"Certainly, Sarah-Jane."

Luke was sitting with his head in his hands while the Malis Monstrum, who just revealed his name, was Piscina, was working on the defence mechanism, when the two of them heard a slight crackling coming from the control system. Luke stood up suddenly. Piscina dropped his equipment was a start and slowly walked over the said area. Luke saw him gulp and felt the urge to swallow too.

"Please no, don't let it have followed me here."

"I guess we'll see now, signal is about the make contact."

The crackling got louder the closer the signal got to them. Piscina looked as if he was going to faint. Then the signal finally reached the control room. Piscina and Luke both held their breaths, when Sarah-Jane, Rani, Clyde and Amy appeared on the large screen.

"MUM!" Luke breathed out, clutching his chest.

"Luke! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What's going on-" Sarah-Jane started.

"Sarah-Jane, let him breath! You okay Luke?" Rani smiled.

"Rani! You're okay! I was so worried! I'm fine, absolutely fine."

"Yeah, your pal there doesn't look to good though." Clyde laughed.

Luke looked over to see Piscina looking white as a sheet. Luke assumed he hadn't quite got over the fact that it wasn't this creature sending the signal, but as he got closer, he realised that Piscina wasn't looking at the screen anymore; he was looking at a small orange button above it. It was flashing in frenzy. Luke frowned.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"I- Th-We" Piscina began stuttering, when the group in the attic began screaming.

"Mum! Rani! Clyde! Someone explain what's going on! Amy!"

"Luke, Luke? What's going on? The ground just shook like mad; did any of you do that?" Rani yelled.

"We didn't do anything! Piscina, what happened?"

Piscina turned to Luke and the screen slowly, whimpered a little before declaring "He's arrived on Earth."

**Oooooh cliffhanger, I LOVE doing that :D Good chapter? Bad chapter? I'd love your opinions, so please please review :D thank you guys! xxxx**


End file.
